Vert
She is a goddess who represents Leanbox, which is a play on the Xbox 360. She is quite intelligent'needed', but is not as strong as she thinks she is. She also doesn't know as much about Arfoire's monsters as the others. In addition, she seems to be slightly arrogant, and Neptune describes her as stubborn. Personality Vert's about as interesting as a cup of tea. She has enough personality traits to actually have one, but for some reason seems kind of lacking in one at times. She likes to act like the mature, motherly one, despite being a degenerate who spends most of her life playing MMOs and shitposting on 4chan. Vert's a weird paradox. Most jokes (about her personality, because most Vert jokes are just about her boobs) involve her MMO addiction or shut-in status, but she consistently acts all high and mighty, like she's the most mature one. And truly, at first, she does seem like a refined, proper woman. She even drinks tea! Anyways, despite spending most of her time grinding MMOs, she magically, and I mean magically, gets all her work done, despite clearly spending way more time gaming than even Neptune, who never gets a lick of work done. She is always on top of whichever MMO she plays, beating out hikkikomoris who would do nothing but play that game 24/7. About the only times we see her lose her composure is when little sisters get involved. And when that happens, hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide yo husband 'cuz Beru-Beru rapin' errybody out here. Likes and Dislikes Vert likes BL. Vert loves BL. Vert loooooves BL. In fact, her room is cluttered with BL merchandise. BL posters, BL doujins, BL dakimakuras, you name it, if there's a BL version of it, Vert has it. Vert also likes little sisters. She might even like little sisters more than she likes BL. If only there was a way to combine the two.... She also has this weird tea obsession that's not really an obsession, she just drinks as much tea as your average Brit. ... Okay, so maybe it is an obsession. Her favorite tea is green tea, and her favorite liquor is red wine. She doesn't really show distate for things, but she does tease Blanc a lot over her chest (or lack therof) a lot. Health Ever since she was born, Vert has had a pair of tumors on her chest. They've grown steadily to a monstrous size, and threaten to take her life. While Vert herself doesn't seem to mind, top doctors from all around Leanbox have attempted to cure them, and each one to no avail. One actually suceeded in removing them surgically, but the next day they had grown back bigger than before. Experts say that she doesn't have long to live, one such expert stating that "In three years time, tumors will surely claim her life." Despite all the warnings Vert has recieved from so many doctors, she still flaunts her growths as if they were enviable, and doesn't take any care to prevent their alarming growth. Each tumor weighs 5kg. That's not the only health concern that Vert should worry about but doesn't. Her diet is also of highly questionable nutritional value. Most of what she drinks is tea, but most of what she eats is cup ramen. Noticing this, Chika began cooking healthier meals for her regularly at the end of VII. However, the instant Chika neglects to prepare food for Vert, she switches back to cup ramen. Vert also hides an abundance of snacks and dubious-looking energy drinks in her room, the latter of which she uses for her frequent all-nighters. According to the same expert from before, "Really, had Chika not stepped in, Vert may have died of malnutrition three days ago." Occupation Vert is a full-time gamer who also happens to be a CPU every other Friday. She has shown aptitude for home renovation, like how she repurposed an old church on a high school campus to be her living quarters when she turned her entire dorm into a game room. Which all happened in the light novel. Trivia *Vert's a very good swimmer, despite being a shut-in. *Vert gets 6 hours of sleep every day, and typically wakes up at around noon, but the time she sleeps and wakes can vary dramatically day by day. *Her attack, Darjeeling Rod, is also the name of a tea (darjeeling tea). I didn't know that either until the tea was mentioned in Cyberdimension Neptunia. *Did you know that her low defensive stats are a reference to the Xbox 360's tendency to break for no reason at all? Probably not because I made that up just now. It may or may not be a coincidence... *She does, however, come equipped by default with a Red Ring in every game she appears in. Its description states that it lights up, but is faulty and only 3 of its four sections light up. *In the anime, there's a scene where the other CPUs enter Vert's room as she's playing an MMO. The game shown on screen, however, is actually Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. *Vert has terrible back problems and sees a chiropractor regularly. *Vert is a closet masochist. *Vert is a wanted criminal for various sexual crimes in at least 4 different countries. *Vert's computer is home to 1 terabyte of stolen memes. Gallery Angry boob jiggling.jpg|vert, whenever blanc is nearby Vert bonding.jpg|remember when ifxvert was a thing? pepperidge farm remembers... Vert, vert, and vert.jpg|anyone else think the vert to the left looks suspiciously like noire? Vert mk2 measurements 2.png|oh my Green Heart's mk2 measurements 2.png|OH MY explicit content.jpg|caught in the act Next green heart neko edit by tayayase-da9s0tl.png|NEXT form Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:Leanbox residents